1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attaching structures using clips for attaching articles (e.g., air-conditioning registers) of a vehicle to object members (e.g. instrument panels) that are secured to a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
An attaching structure using clips for attaching an air-conditioning register (an article) of a vehicle to an instrument panel (an object member) secured to a vehicle body is already known. Such an attaching structure is taught, for example, by Japanese Patent No. 3664298. In the attaching structure, the register has engagement holes that are formed in a retainer portion thereof. Each of the clips has a connecting portion and is connected to the retainer portion of the register by inserting the connecting portion into each of the engagement holes. In particular, each of the engagement holes of the retainer portion of the register may include a wide insertion portion and a narrowed securing portion that is continuous with the insertion portion. Further, the connecting portion of each of the clips is composed of a rib-shaped support wall and an engagement strip. The support wall is formed as a vertical wall that is projected from a lower surface of each of the clips. Conversely, the engagement strip is formed as a lateral strip that is laterally projected beyond the support wall.
In order to attach each of the clips to the retainer portion of the register, first, the engagement strip of the connecting portion of each of the clips is inserted into the insertion portion of each of the engagement holes formed in the retainer portion of the register from above. Thereafter, each of the clips is slid, so as to introduce the support wall of the connecting portion thereof into the securing portion of each of the engagement holes. As a result, the support wall of the connecting portion of each of the clips can be secured in the securing portion of each of the engagement holes while the engagement strip of the connecting portion engages an inner surface of the retainer portion of the register. Thus, the clips can be attached to the retainer portion of the register.
However, in the attaching structure, when the connecting portion of each of the clips is connected to the retainer portion of the register, a clearance can be formed between the connecting portion and a periphery of each of the engagement holes. Further, the insertion portion of each of the engagement holes can be loosely covered by the lower surface of each of the clips. Therefore, light and air can be leaked through the engagement holes formed in the retainer portion of the register. This may lead to inferior appearance of the register and to reduced air-conditioning performance of an air-conditioner. In addition, condensation caused by the leaked air can be formed in the instrument panel to which the register is attached.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved attaching structure for attaching an article of a vehicle to an object member secured to a vehicle body.